The ledgend of mataman
by MashiroJirro
Summary: This is a zanfy fic by mashirojirro staring pokemon in it. Well it's sorta hard to exsplain whats in it, but just read.


Ledgend of Mataman by Dale-San  
  
Hello it's me again making yet another zany tale of love, betrayal, and lots of big boo boo's. Well all i can say now is that be forewarned this tale might have some violence and other fun stuff. Enjoy!  
  
  
Episode 1 "Waltz of the confused lad"  
  
  
Lots of compressed and divine light shined down upon the huge cement battle arena. Millions of people flocked in to see the deadly massacure that is about to take place. "Rhydon gore your horn through it's head!" ordered one squat man as the giant rhinocerous/triceratops beast rushes towards the leniant and skinny brownish creature with long legs. Gracefully it leaps in the air and the Rhydon misses   
  
"Hitmonlee kick it's head with a rolling kick!" ordered another lad, but he just floated in the air. "Cha chama aye aye aye!!!!" hitmonlee chanted while swinging his right leg to his left side, and he rolled on the ground. Rhydon snorted, but he stood they're with his horn glimmering in the air. Instantly Hitmonlee spun his leg and smacked his clunky foot into Rhydon's temple. A bit of crimson blood spewed from his nostrils and lips "RHYRHRYRHYRHY DONDONDODNDON!!!!" he fell on the ground unable to draw a breath.  
  
"Hey what the hell are you doing you piece of trash!? I placed my life savings on you!"  
  
"Come on Hitmonlee rip off it's damn head and shit down it's neck!" screemed a wrinkly old lady.  
  
From the bleachers on the right however a young boy was leaping up and down with his hands cupped over his mouth. "You can do it Hitmonlee don't worry that big ugly reptile is just a big ugly stupid lizard who looks like it just screwed a..."  
  
"Jonny what did I told you about...."  
  
"Im sorry grandma i promise i won'... HEY YOU DAMN BASTARD DON'T JU..."  
  
In one slap Jonny fell face first on the ground sobing. "They're see what happens to little boys who use profanity in the presents of a MOGU."  
  
This boy wore a long sleave leather jacket, black sneakers, blue pants, and a orange shirt with a magikarp on it. He also had very weird stringy blond hair, hazel eyes, and a little tanned skin."Oh man some grandma granny is letting her grandson die before the match even finished...."  
  
  
Rhydon lied they're with a small puddle of blood formed around his neck and dripping off his nostril. "Alrighty then Hitmonlee just meditate and jump kick it's head off..." mentioned the squat trainer. However in an instant Rhydon got up and grabbed onto Hitmonlee, and violently started to toss his into the bleachers. "GWAH!!!!" bellowed the Rhydon as he gripped upon his head causing his skull to break. But hitmonlee smirked and smascked the dumbfounded beast in the face, and tripped him on the ground. "Oh yes is this it!? My god our challenger doesn't stand a chance against McBlows unholy fighting bastard the devil savior Hitmonlee. DAMN THATS GOTTA HURT LIKE HELL!" Mike Likeabunch the announcer preached. Blood spewed like a fountain everywhere as the devilish Hiotmonlee ripped off it's head, and held it high.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOO RHYDON!!!!!" screemed the trainer, but nobody cared all they wanted was money and gore. "AND THE WINNER IS THE ALL TIME CHAMPION MATAMAN MCBLOWS!!! LETS HEAR IT FOR THE CHAMPION!!!" mike announced as the crowd started to screech wildly. Instantly the hitmonlee picked up the Rhydon's head and tossed it into the croud "Hey let me see who is goin...ACK!" the head bashed into johnny's delicate face and once more he passes out.....  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Dawn's blessed light once more radiates the shallow land of Rimumulu town as the common folk dances with lifes greatest challenges and rewards. Dew from the emeral leaves silently secreated as Johnny lies in bed. "Johnny....Johnny....HEY JOHNNY!!!"  
  
"Yeah...huh who are you? And why are you talking to me, and why can't I see you?"  
  
"Um.....Well because I play a important part of your future and it would be fanficy enought if I just show you who I am thus ruining the big "surprize" at the end...."  
  
"Right uh huh that's nice, but what do you want with me?"  
  
"As I said before you have a very important future, and don't worry someday we'll meet and you'll never guess who this is...."  
  
"Let me see Richard Nixion right?"  
  
"Awwww damn it how'd you guess? Anyways I just wanted to say hi and I will be back. You need to wake up since some fat guy is sitting on your bed eating all your bulbasaur rice cookies. Cya later and vote for me!"  
  
Johnny woke up and to his horror the mystery guy in talking to him was right some really fat kid who looks like oprah on the slim fast diet is sitting on his bed eating all his prized bulbasaur rice cookies. "Uhhhhh yo Johnny I hope you don't mind me coming over this early and uh your cookies are really good so do you mind if i eat them all right in front of you?"  
  
"No Kyle I don't mind at all. Hell go ahead and eat EVERYTHING in your goddamn sight and make me starve for a few days!"  
  
"Oh ok thanks man I can always trust you."  
  
A small ringing filled the room, and a large screen all of a sudden appeared in Johnny's room. The screen turned on and a old man with various warts and and scars littering his face appeared. He had very grey hair, and tanned skin. Also his black thick glasses made his black eyes look more deceving as well. "Hey Johnny and Kyle this is Professor Duncey I have a surprize waiting for you here at the lab. Oh yeah hows your head Johnny? I heard about the Rhydon incident and I sent you home some bulbasaur rice cookies as a get well soon present. And Kyle you chubby lard ass go on a diet will you for the love of god!? Damn you make me look sexy... Well I got to go attend to some more snooby brast, but I hope you guys come soon. I'll cya guys in a few minuets ok?" The television screen turned off and it slide back into its compartment on Johnny's floor.   
  
"Well i guess we'll go see what the professor wants....."  
  
The end for now......  
  



End file.
